loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Tonga
LoganWorm's Survivor: Tonga is the first season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 12th, 2013. Originally, the first sixteen people to apply that would be available would be accepted, but later the change in the format prevented the actual first sixteen to be accepted. Applications originally ended on April 14th, 2013, but were reopened on April 18th, 2013 due to three drop-outs and a change in the format. More drop-outs were expected. Applications closed again on April 23rd, 2013 and sixteen new castaways were selected the same day for the cast. The season premiered on April 27th, 2013. It was set in the Niuatoputapu area of Tonga, which is a set of islands in the Polynesia region. After four tribal councils, the game took a long break due to the host having issues in his life. The game rebegan on June 6th, 2013 and continued until June 20th, 2013. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Tavili and Hunganga, two islands in the Niuatiputapu region of Tonga. They represent the name of the beaches and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merging. They named the tribe Athena. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ??? vote. Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people on one boat, split into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. The tribes participated in an immunity challenge on the first day before going to their camps. Tavili won the challenge, sending Hunganga to tribal council to vote someone off. At tribal council Hunganga sent Molly home on Day 3. The next challenge was no different with Tavili winning and Hunganga going to tribal council once again with Johnny causing the loss. On Day 6, Hunganga decided to send home Johnny for losing them the challenge. Hunganga had had a difficult six days to begin the game, but their hopes got lifted when Jacob took the next challenge by the horns and won it for Hunganga against Kami from the Tavili. Despite Kami being responsible for the challenge loss, she survived the Tavili tribal council with Andrew being sent home on Day 9. The next challenge led to the trend that had begun the first six days with Hunganga having a terrible performance and losing the challenge again. On Day 12 with only six castaways left a lot of uncomfortable times had begun for Hunganga and they decided to send home Alex, who had been the biggest contributor in the challenge that day. With Hunganga down to five members they desparately needed a win to match up to the Tavili tribe. However, at the next challenge the Hunganga members did not succeed to win and were sent to tribal council again to vote out yet another member. On Day 15, the members decided to finally vote out Ryan for inactivity on the tribe. Only four remained on Hunganga and Tavili still had seven members. With such a gap in the numbers it was more crucial than ever for Hunganga to win the challenge for the merge. However, once the challenge happened Tavili took home the immunity idol again and sent Hunganga to tribal council for their fifth time. On Day 18, Hunganga decided to vote out Jacob. The tribes merged into Athena. With only ten left the question was, individual or tribes? The merge would bring about questions to the castaways at whether or not original alliances stood. At the challenge, Santana voluntarily quit the game because she had been sick of it. Going on from that, the game continued on regularly as if nothing happened. Individual immunity was presented at the challenge and tribal immunity was no more. Prue managed to beat out everyone else for individual immunity and was safe at tribal council. With only nine left at tribal council, things began to get a little heated, but no surprises were in store when Ty was sent home at the vote. On Day 21, Ty had finally left the game and he was the first jury member. Prue was the last remaining Hunganga member and her times at the Athena camp were almost as bad as her times at the Hunganga camp with the exception of food. At the challenge Prue fought hard, but lost to Jordan who was safe at tribal council that night. Eight remained going into tribal council and Tavili members spoke as if it was obvious that Prue was going home. On Day 24, Prue was finally voted out of the tribe and she was the last remaining Hunganga member. She became the second jury member. With the seven remaining Tavili members who made the merge left, things began to get more interesting and tedious. The alliance was going to have to break itself at the next tribal council, but the question is "who will it be". At the immunity challenge the real challenge was between Avery and Jordan, but Avery managed to come out on top and win individual immunity. Finally the awaited tribal council rolled around for the seven members of Tavili and they decided to vote out Cameron on Day 27. Cameron became the third jury member. Tavili had been broken down to two alliances, the strong and the weak. With six remaining the next challenge would be crucial for some and not necessary for others. At the immunity challenge Jordan managed to beat out Avery for individual immunity this time. Heading to tribal council, some were more concerned than others, but the majority alliance banded together. On Day 30, Sandra was voted out of the game and became the fourth jury member. Five remained in the game and the strong Tavili alliance was advancing well into the game. Though, the question was would they vote together one last time or was backstabbing and betrayal going to cut in between them? At the immunity challenge, Jeff put up a great effort and almost won individual immunity, but when accommodations had to be made for a hosting mistake, Lynette managed to come out and win individual immunity, causing Jeff to be frustrated and mad. Tribal council didn't seem to break up the alliance as they voted four strong again sending Kami to be voted out and become the fifth jury member. The final four, who made the alliance within Tavili, had finally reached the point. They had all stayed loyal to each other throughout the merge and the fight to the end was becoming a bigger one. At the immunity challenge, Avery, Jeff, and Jordan all fought hard and Lynette was non-existent. The results came close between Jeff and Avery, but Avery won individual immunity for his second time. Tribal council... Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Athena. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game All of the votes were for Kami because everyone voted for her and she had a Self-Vote for not voting. 'Episode 1: '"Grow a Pair" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. Tavili Created Flag.jpg|Tavili tribe flag Sixteen castaways began the adventure of a lifetime. They were already separated into two tribes, Tavili and Hunganga. At the first immunity challenge Kami and Jordan were leaders for Tavili stepping up to the plate for their tribe and Alex and Santana were leaders for Hunganga helping immensely with the challenge. Tavili quickly made a tribe flag while Hunganga spent time sitting back and just chatting. This led Tavili to win the challenge by actually having a submission. This sent Hunganga to tribal council to vote someone out of the game. 'Episode 2: '"Nothing Personal, Just Business" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Continuing a hard struggle to build a society and thrive, the fifteen remaining castaways began to feel the starvation and hardships with new people. At the next immunity challenge the Tavili tribe managed to quickly pass their torch from one person to the next until Cameron ran it into the finish line and won immunity for Tavili. Johnny presumably lost the challenge for Hunganga, dropping the torch twice and then passing it to someone who was not on to pass it to someone else. Hunganga was then going to their next tribal council. 'Episode 3: '"A Victim of Circumstances" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. With only fourteen left, Hunganga began to become a camp that was empty and lifeless. With an eight to six advantage it seemed like Tavili was unstopable. At the challenge each tribe had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. Kami volunteered for Tavili and Jacob volunteered for Hunganga. In the end Jacob finished first giving Hunganga their first win and sending Tavili to their first tribal council. 'Episode 4: '"Trying to Survive Here" *Immunity Challenge: Both tribes had to start from the start line and paddle a boat together. The tribe that reached the finish line first won immunity. Thirteen remained and Tavili had only seven members left. Hunganga had only six members left. Tavili had began to take this loss as a positive thing and began building strength and tribe morale again. At the challenge each tribe had to paddle a boat to the finish line and the tribe that got there first won immunity. Tavili had proven that they had bounced back from their loss and finished in a devastating blowout against Hunganga. Hunganga was going to their third tribal council. 'Episode 5: '"When We Lose" *Immunity Challenge: No Challenge Was Held With twelve left in the game and only five left on the Hunganga tribe, Hunganga was in desparate need of a win. Tavili was the tribe to beat having only been to one tribal council so far in the game and with a good camp life. At the challenge, Hunganga didn't participate and Tavili won by default. Hunganga was sent to tribal council for their fourth time. 'Episode 6: '"No Blindsides Yet" *Immunity Challenge: The castaways had to convince people on the island why they were a better tribe and the people on the island had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes won immunity. The merge was coming along and Hunganga only had four people left. Camp life had become horrible and things were not looking up. Tribal council was not an option for them, but their efforts were beginning to lack. At the challenge Tavili won against Hunganga by a landslide, sending Hunganga to tribal council for their fifth time. 'Episode 7: '"Guaranteed Final Two Pass" *Immunity Challenge: The castaways had to answer a series of questions about Tonga. Each had three ropes to begin with. If they got a question correct first they cut someone else's ropes. The last person standing with any ropes won individual immunity. On Day 19, Tavili and Hunganga packed their things and rowed to their new living area. The tribes met up and with only three from Hunganga it was barely a merge to speak of. The castaways decided to name the tribe, Athena, after (EDIT THIS AFTER THE SEASON IS OVER). 'Episode 8: '"Time For the Evil Queen to Go" *Immunity Challenge: The castaways had to convince people on the island why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the island had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. The last remaining Hunganga member, Prue, began to question her time in the game. She knew she was short on time, but if she didn't win the challenge she would be done for good. Tavili seemed to continue on strong. 'Episode 9: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: The castaways were given a list of options to try to recreate on paper. For example, someone could have chosen the option of "torch" and they would have to make their best torch with the tools provided in the challenge in the allowed time. The person that most successfully conveyed their item won individual immunity. Avery's.jpg|Avery's winning design of an Individual Immunity Necklace Jordan's.jpg|Jordan's design of a Survivor Buff The seven Tavili members had all been together for 24 days now and they all knew that at the next tribal council they would finally have to break their own alliance. The biggest question was who was at the bottom of the alliance? 'Episode 10: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: The castaways had to search for buried treasure out on the beach. The treasures were buried by the producers. The castaway who found the most treasures in a certain amount of time won individual immunity. 'Episode 11: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: The castaways had to go out onto the beach, grab a hook with an unscrambled word, grab the word, run back up to the beach, solve the word, and then run to the finish line and enter in the word. If they successfully did it first with the correct word, they won individual immunity. Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Santana quit the game. Controversy *During the season a month's break was taken. The game resumed after the month was up and the game may have been affected as a result. Activeness was dimmed down and enthusiasm was lacking. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Individual Immunity.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace